In-Car Communication (ICC) systems provide enhanced communication among passengers within a vehicle by compensating for acoustic loss between two dialog partners. There are several reasons for such an acoustic loss. For example, typically, the driver cannot turn around to listeners sitting on the rear seats of the vehicle, and therefore he speaks towards the wind shield. This may result in 10-15dB attenuation of his speech signal. To improve the intelligibility and sound quality in the communication path from front passengers to rear passengers, the speech signal is recorded by one or several microphones, processed by the ICC system and played back at the rear loudspeakers. Bi-directional ICC systems enhancing also the speech signals of rear passengers for front passengers may be realized by using two unidirectional ICC instances.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary bi-directional ICC system for two acoustic zones which are represented by driver/front passenger and rear passengers where the system creates a dedicated ICC instance for each acoustic zone. The signal processing modules used by the ICC instance for each of the two acoustic zones of such a system typically include beamforming (BF), noise reduction (NR), signal mixing (e.g. for driver and front passenger), Automatic Gain Control (AGC), feedback suppression (notch), Noise Dependent Gain Control (NDGC) and equalization (EQ) as shown in FIG. 2. Beamforming steers the beam of a microphone array to dedicated speaker locations such as the driver's or co-driver's seat. Noise reduction is employed to avoid or at least to moderate background noise transmitted over the ICC system. Since speakers generally differ in their speaking habits, especially their speech volume, an AGC may be used to obtain an invariant audio impression for rear passengers irrespective of the actual speaker. Feedback suppression is generally needed to ensure stability of the closed-loop comprising loudspeaker, vehicle interior and microphone. The NDGC is used to optimize the sound quality for the listener, especially the volume of the playback signal. Additionally, the playback volume may be controlled by a limiter. Equalizing is required to adapt the system to a specific vehicle and to optimize the speech quality for the rear passengers.